


What Does your Forever Look Like?

by SinaMariaRose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Engagement, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kitsune, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinaMariaRose/pseuds/SinaMariaRose
Summary: The day before their marriage, Void and Stiles watch the lights fly by in their yard.
Relationships: Nogitsune & Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	What Does your Forever Look Like?

“It’s ridiculous.”

“Well, I think it’s cool.” 

Void watched as their fiancée pressed his cheek against the glass window—wide eyes glittering with excitement and that ever present curiosity—and they couldn’t help but smile. 

They were a thousand years old, and they were certain the magnificence of the lights was lost on them by now. They came from a large family that got larger with marriage, so the lights were commonplace. However, even though they couldn’t join their lover in a mystery that was already discovered by themself, they couldn’t deny their excitement.

In all the years they had seen those lights, they never thought they’d see them fly for themself. Mainly because they had made a lot of enemies throughout their live that would love see to them dead or otherwise dealt with, but also because they were never really interested in it.

They still weren’t interested in marriage at all, they’ve lived far too long to care about it. They had always thought they wouldn’t need a promise of sickness and health to stay with a lover who could live for over a thousand years, but humans didn’t—couldn’t—live that long. 

For humans, marriage was usually their promise of infinity. However, despite the fact that Stiles was never human in the first place (only believed he was), he still insisted on giving that promise to Void in a way that was important to the species he was raised as. So that way, Void could know without a doubt that when Stiles promised a forever together, he truly meant it.

Void had told him that they didn’t need that, they trusted him when he told them such kind things, but in the end Void could never deny Stiles something that made him happy. 

And, well, Void had always liked watching foxfire dance in their soulmate’s eyes.


End file.
